


when the last brick falls

by swampysmut



Series: Swampy Memes for Smutty Teens [1]
Category: The College of William and Mary
Genre: Inanimate Object Porn, Multi, Other, building smut, swampy memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampysmut/pseuds/swampysmut
Summary: it was the end of an era at the coleg of william and mary. millington says goodbye to his lover isc, and they share one last tragically beautiful moment together before the curtain falls on their tragic doomed love.





	when the last brick falls

"please dont leave me" isc cryed, tears swimming in his giant glass windows.  
"i must, my love" millinton wept, cying out as another brick fell to the cement "i have...the asbestos"  
"no!" isc screamed, doors open wide with sorrow. he wept some more, but millington kept dying. "please! no! i cannot live witout you milly"  
"but.... you....must..." millington watched as another window was ripped away by the damned humans. "you dont understand...i must die...so that you/..can live" a lone cockroach crawled out from the open door. the last.  
"what do you mean????" isc roared in surprise  
"youll find out...somedoay" millintonn spoke through crumbled teeth. he touchd isc softly with his load-bearing wall.  
then....he died.  
"nooooooooooo" isc shouted, the earth quaking with the power of his sadness  
but milllington could not hear him.  
the foundations.... were...... gone.  
the ground....paved over.  
through the cloud of dust and death, destruction was all isc could see  
....but.  
allofasudden  
isc could see something through the dust  
something new  
something......thicc  
/swem/

to be continued..?


End file.
